


Good decisions

by crumplelush



Series: tumblr prompts [11]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: He had that stupid look in his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good decisions

**Author's Note:**

> One of those "Leave the first sentence of a fic in my askbox and i will write the next five" tumblr prompts.
> 
> In my head this is an AU where they grew up together and they're about ten years old here, but honestly you can imagine it how you like.

**He had that stupid look in his eye.**

“Tommy no”, Billy implored already knowing it was futile.

“Tommy yes!” Tommy replied and clambered into the shopping cart that they’d found abandoned on the top of the hill.

“Push me!”

Billy considered refusing but Tommy would only find a way to do it himself and probably cause himself more damage in the process - at least this way he could attempt to control the path the cart took.

And that’s how they found themselves in A&E waiting for a doctor to come and put a cast on Tommy’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you want to send me any prompts or just chat. :)


End file.
